


sunset rolling, summer stolen

by gilligankane



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: "So you were just going to speed past a police officer, doing nearly 20 above the limit?" Nicole asks, her lips twitching in a smile.Waverly's worry fades and she smiles back. "And you were gonna chase me down to write me a ticket?"Nicole leans back, ignoring that her shirt is sticking to her body and there's water in her ears, and smirks. She watches Waverly's eyes move from her own, down her face. "Yes, ma'am," she drawls.Waverly's gaze slides past her. "In that?" she asks, gesturing to the Vespa.





	sunset rolling, summer stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt; this one about a Vespa. I did my best, I promise you that. A little one shot that falls after Waverly and Champ break up, that flirts with canon, and that makes Champ Hardy a younger brother.

Nicole is already shaking her head as Billy Hardy leads her around the side of the garage and down to the back. She rests a hand on her utility belt.

He looks back at her over his shoulder. "You haven't even really seen it," he argues.

"I can see enough from here and I'm not interested."

He sighs and ignores her, heading past the end of the building and towards his trailer, parked in the back corner of the property. "You said -"

"I know what I said but, come on, Billy. You expect me to get on that thing?"

They come to a stop in front of his trailer. Billy smiles widely and sweeps his arm across the half-tarped machine. "Just take a look, okay?" He peels the tarp back and Nicole scoffs. "Don't hate on it."

"Billy, this is not a motorcycle."

Billy shrugs. "I never told you I could loan a motorcycle while we fixed yours. I just said I had something we could loan you."

"You should have told me what it was before you took my bike apart," Nicole says.

Billy shrugs again. "You should have asked before you let me take a wrench to it."

Nicole ignores him, because he's right. Instead, she runs a hand down her face and behind her neck, sighing. "Okay," she finally agrees. "Yeah, thanks. I'll take it." She fishes her keys out her pocket and hands them over. "How long do you think it'll take?"

Billy hands her a new set of keys. "A few days, at least. My brother is riding out of town this weekend and Ma wants the whole of us to go down and watch, since he's been so sad now that Waverly really dumped him, so we're leaving Friday night for that."

Nicole groans. "I was hoping to have my bike for the weekend," she says. She thinks about Waverly and her pretty hair and the way she smiles at Nicole over the bar at Shorty's and how she was going to wear her leather jacket in on Saturday and offer Waverly a ride back to the homestead.

On her Indian 250 Warrior. That she rebuilt herself.

Not on a Vespa GTV 300. A _mint green_ Vespa GTV 300.

But her bike started growling at her and she didn't have the right tools in Purgatory, or the time, and she thought maybe getting it into the shop before the weekend, in between her shifts, would be easy. Shame on her for letting Billy put a wrench to it before she saw this... thing she's be driving for a few days. She sighs. It is what it is. She's quickly realizing that Purgatory lives up exceptionally well to its name; she's done a lot of waiting since she moved here. Waiting for the veteran officers to take her seriously; waiting for Waverly to notice her; waiting for Champ to get the hint that Waverly doesn't want him back; waiting for Wynonna to fill her in the town's secrets.

So much waiting.

"No promises, Officer," Billy says. He takes a moment to run his hand along the curve of the seat. "But treat her well. I had her shipped from Italy, you know. That's a country. Hey, you like Italian food?"

"You're not my type, Billy," she says kindly as she throws a leg over the Vespa, settling on it.

He runs her through the clutch and the gas and the variator and the throttle and she loops it easily around the small patch of pavement Billy's trailer is parked on. It doesn't have the same flexibility and ease her bike has, but it's got a kick she doesn't hate. She hits the throttle and lets out a small "wow" loud enough for Billy to hear. He chuckles and tucks his hands in his pocket and she can't help but think how he has all the same looks as Champ and none of the cockiness.

She sighs and takes his helmet - mint green - and thanks him one last time before she takes off past the garage and down the street. She pauses at the street and looks left, then right. Her shift starts soon and she should get to the station before anyone else so that no one sees what she's riding during shift change. _Maybe taking Levertt to Starling instead of Main_ , she thinks. She turns left down Levertt, staying under the speed limit. It rained the last two days, all day, and the streets are still a little slick. She rides closer to the sidewalk, looping leisurely around puddles.

Nicole is nearly at work - she can see the station at the next intersection - when she hears the squeal of tires ahead of her. Her head snaps up just in time to see a red Jeep peal out from in front of the station and take the corner quickly, the whole Jeep rocking to one side.

 _Waverly_.

Nicole smiles widely and pushes the visor of the helmet back up. She hasn't expected to see Waverly until later, during her usual stop-in at Shorty's. The Jeep's tires squeal again as Waverly swerves to avoid a large puddle on her side of the road. Nicole starts to frown as Waverly continues to pick up speed. She glances at the road, at the puddle twice the size of her, then back to the Jeep.

"Oh, sh-"

Waverly hits the puddle with a thud. Nicole watches as water flies in every direction. A cool blast of it hits her square in the chest, taking her breath away, and she feels it soak instantly through her uniform shirt. Her jaw drops as she tries to catch her breath. Water drips down her fingertips and under the waistband of her underwear. She turns in horror and stares at the Vespa, now soaking wet.

Distantly, she can hear those tires squeal again and then a cough as the exhaust works overtime to reverse direction. Then Waverly is backing up in a straight line and screaming to a stop next to her.

"Oh my god. Oh my god," Waverly pants. "Officer Haught, I am so- Oh my god, I am so sorry."

Nicole runs a hand down her face, pushing water down and off her jawline. "It's fine," she says.

"Oh my god," Waverly continues. "I am so sorry. I didn't realize there was a huge puddle there."

"So you were just going to speed past a police officer, doing nearly 20 above the limit?" Nicole asks, her lips twitching in a smile.

Waverly's worry fades and she smiles back. "And you were gonna chase me down to write me a ticket?"

Nicole leans back, ignoring that her shirt is sticking to her body and there's water in her ears, and smirks. She watches Waverly's eyes move from her own, down her face. "Yes, ma'am," she drawls.

Waverly's gaze slides past her. "In that?" she asks, gesturing to the Vespa.

Nicole's confidence evaporates. She twists quickly and folds her arms over her chest. "Oh, yeah, this. It's a loaner."

Waverly walks forward, one finger on the second seat. She drags it slowly up to the handlebars and Nicole's mouth goes just a little bit dry. She flicks droplets of water from the tip of her finger. "From a small Italian man?"

"Billy Hardy," Nicole manages to say.

Waverly's eyes move back to Nicole. They move up her body and down again and for every second it takes, Nicole feels like she's on fire. In reality, she's soaking down to her sports bra and it's starting to get uncomfortable. She shifts and winces as the wet material pulls against her skin. Waverly notices the movement and startles.

"Oh gosh. You're completely soaked. Come on, I'll take you back to the station so you can change," Waverly says.

Nicole scratches the back of her neck. "I mean, the station is right there," she says, pointing.

Waverly is already getting in her Jeep, leaning out the open window expectantly. Nicole sends up a silent prayer that no one will take off with Billy's Vespa, parks it on the sidewalk, grabs her hat, and climbs into the passenger side. She leans forward in the seat, sitting on the very edge of it. Her knees bump against the dash. She grabs the pull down handle and grips it as Waverly turns them around and aims they make back towards the station. It's a quick 45-second drive but Waverly blows past the front entrance and whips around to the back, squealing to a stop by the rarely-used backdoor.

"You drive like a maniac," Nicole mutter loud enough for Waverly to hear.

Waverly gives her a large grin. "Wynonna taught me."

"Figures." Nicole follows Waverly through the back door and into the locker room. "Thanks," she starts. "You really didn't have to drive me. I could have just walked the rest of the way."

Waverly is already rifling through a locker at the far end of the row, her whole arm gone inside of it. Nicole sits down on one of the benches with a smile, watching curiously as Waverly mutters to herself, pulls out articles of clothing, decides they're not workable, and puts them back.

"Ah ha!" she shouts after a few minutes. She pulls her arm out of the locker and thrusts a uniform shirt at Nicole, grinning triumphantly. "This should work."

Nicole takes the shirt slowly. "How... why? Do you have this, I mean?"

Waverly's cheeks flush slightly. "Oh. Would you accept 'just because' as an answer?"

Nicole grins. "Only if it's followed up by a much longer answer at another time. You do still owe me that coffee," she finishes, trying for casual. She starts to unbutton her wet uniform shirt, groaning a little as she realizes that her undershirt is ruined too. She hates the feel of the scratchy polyester against her skin, but for one shift, she can handle it. She looks up as she undoes the last button, realizing Waverly hasn't answered her. "Uh, Waves?"

Waverly's head snaps up and meet her eyes. Her gaze drifts again, back to Nicole'a hands as they linger at the bottom of her shirt. Slowly, Nicole pushes the shirt off, twisting her shoulders as each sleeve slides off her arms. Waverly's eyes follow every bend. Nicole slows down, each movement purposeful. She grabs the bottom of her wet undershirt and pauses.

"Waverly?" she asks again.

Waverly's cheeks flush deep red. She lets out a small gasp and turns quickly, nearly tripping herself on the she's standing in front of. "I'm so sorry. I'm not looking," she promises.

Nicole eases closer, her wet shirt still sticking to her ribcage. Waverly is bouncing on the tips of her toes, her fingers fidgeting with the ends of her hair. Gathering all her courage, Nicole reaches out and gently touches Waverly's side, her hand curving on Waverly's hipbone. Waverly goes completely still at the contact, her whole body tensing under Nicole's hand.

"You can," she breathes out. "Look, I mean. If you want."

Waverly turns slowly, her eyes on the floor. Nicole lets go of her and grabs the bottom of her shirt again, steeling herself before pulling it up and over her head. For one moment, she's afraid it's going to get stuck - its soaked through and twisted and catching on her hair - but then cool, small hands are sliding up her arms and pushing the t-shirt the rest of the way over her head.

Waverly comes into focus as Nicole brushes her hair out of her face and behind her ears. Her whole face feels hot and Waverly is so close and can hear a roaring in her ears and -

Waverly is kissing her.

Waverly is pushing up on her tiptoes and wrapping those cool hands around Nicole's bare waist and kissing her.

Waverly tastes like strawberry chapstick and is _kissing_ her.

Nicole's hands drift to Waverly's face. She brushes her fingers across Waverly's chin and behind her neck. Waverly presses closer to her and Nicole gasps softly, only to have it fade into another kiss.

Somewhere inside the station, someone slams a door. Nicole jumps a little, her lips pulling away from Waverly's. She smiles down at her sheepishly, biting her lip. Waverly grins at her widely.

"So coffee," Nicole says after a few seconds.

Waverly laughs. "Coffee. Yes," she agrees. "I'd like that."

Nicole looks up just over the top of Waverly's head and startles again. "Oh, crap. Is that the time? I'm so late for my shift." She starts to pull her hair back again, the braid messy and tangled from the helmet and the water. Waverly grabs the clean shirt and hands it to Nicole. She slides it on and starts buttoning from the top, laughing when Waverly starts from the bottom.

The door bangs open.

"Waverly, we're leaving," Wynonna says, poking her head through the door. She frowns at them. "What're you two doing?"

"Buttons."

"Puddle."

Wynonna looks between the two of them and shrugs. "Well let's go. We've got a... thing. Across town." The door bangs shut behind her. She kicks it open again. "Dolls says Haught is late for her shift," she shouts as the door closes again.

Nicole looks at Waverly with wide eyes. "How did he..."

Waverly shakes her head. "I have no idea."

Nicole hastily tucks her shirt in and grabs for Waverly, tugging her close and kissing her briefly. "Maybe you can come back after my shift and we can go out for that coffee?"

"On that thing you were riding?" Waverly asks, her lips twitching.

Nicole rolls her eyes and adjusts her hat. "It can sit two, you know," she defends. "And, I have a motorcycle. An Indian 250 Warrior," she boasts.

Waverly wraps her hands around the back of Nicole's arms and tugs her down, kissing her again. "Rain check on that ride, then. And tonight, we can take my Jeep."

Someone kicks the door with a loud thud. Nicole jumps back from Waverly and presses her palm against her chest.

"Let's go," Wynonna shouts, her voice muffled.

Waverly backs up slowly towards the door, her eyes on Nicole. She smiles brightly and turns, pushing out of the locker room. Nicole catches a glimpse of Wynonna impatiently tapping her foot against a desk and Dolls leaning against it casually, his mouth a thin line but his eyes boring into Nicole. She stutter-steps briefly but the time she gets out into the station, Waverly, Wynonna, and Dolls are gone.

"Hey, Haught," Scibelle says, looking up from his desk. "Newman got the first parking ticket of the month. Some idiot parked their Vesper-bike on the sidewalk in front of Cluett's Hardware."

Nicole groans and pulls her hat down over her face.

Billy is going to kill her.


End file.
